Sucking at Mario Galaxy - Part 16 (BEACH BOWL BULLY!)
PBG races penguins, finds his favorite power up, and hits his least favorite Toad in the head. Synopsis PBG is feeling stressed out, and one of his dogs wasn't a good boy today, so he wants to help by playing video games. He is excited to see Sea Slide Galaxy. PBG is apparently in love with Guppy, and according to one penguin, he is a bad guy. PBG mocks Captain Toad again. He doesn't like the penguins that much, and someone is messaging him on Skype. The shark wants a race, but it begins before PBG. PBG tries to spin underwater and looks for a shell. He soon finds one, and says that he has always liked the races in Mario games. PBG starts to catch up, but takes damage, losing his shell. A cage begins to close in front of him, and he panics, but it stops so he is fine. PBG wins, and realizes that he didn't have to win after all. He accidentally throws the red shell and it hits Captain Toad! He gets the star. He heads back into Sea Slide Galaxy. PBG is worried about a star in this level that will take a long time to do. PBG talks to a red penguin that wants a race. The race begins, and PBG sees a penguin that he could beat without a shell. He picks up a shell and moves past another. PBG easily gets into first place, and wonders if he is playing fair with his shell. He goes through the rings, and wonders where the end is. He crosses the line, and gets the star. PBG is moving up in the world. PBG hates walking - and hungry lumas. He can't wait for Toy Time Galaxy. PBG wants to play with Spring Mario, and thinks he isn't crazy. He doesn't understand the point of this galaxy, and can't take Captain Toad seriously, as he has fun on a train. PBG is confused, as Mario works as a screwdriver. He hasn't seen the spring powerup yet. PBG accidentally falls off the edge. He tries again, and almost gets hit by a laser. He solves the puzzle. He is now sure that the spring is in Super Mario Galaxy 2, when suddenly, the Spring power-up appears, and PBG gets over excited. He loses it straight away as Mario is set on fire. PBG likes Spring Mario, and everyone else seems to hate it. PBG feels that people didn't give the rolling ball or spring Mario a chance as they are fun. PBG enters a bonus section, and climbs up with the spring to get a lot of star bits. He liked how the room worked. He tries getting to another platform, and falls off the edge. He decides to ignore the laser enemy, as he starts to go crazy. PBG thinks he will be fighting a boss soon. He reaches Mecha-Bowser, and realizes that he just has to climb up Mecha-Bowser. He wonders how he doesn't remember things so well. PBG has considered doing a series for Super Mario Sunshine, a game he has little experience with. That will be an interesting series. He's played less than 10 hours of Sunshine, as he never really tried it out. PBG reaches the mouth of the Mecha-Bowser, and falls onto a rising grate. He tries to ignore a Magikooper, but gets hit buy a fireball. He avoids a laser enemy, and reaches the top of Mecha-Bowser, and ground pounds into it and blows it up like Star Wars. The characters are free, and PBG gets the star. PBG is happy. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario Galaxy Category:Videos